spiralkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brietta Graziele E' Flemminghelm
"I'll slap your face with my both arms if you try to touch my sister!" -Brietta to Raijin: The Ishkandorvish Appearance Brietta is a tall, but not so tall. with pale skin, purple eyes, and has black long hair. Her usual outfit is mainly consisted of a school uniform and a red bow on her hair. However, when she gets to rage, (ie. hurting her friends etc.) her hair turns to dark blue and so does her eyes. Personality She is very mature, caring, and intelligent. She never dares to hurt her friends or the people she loves the most. Commonly, when she's angry, she turns to rage and snaps at the person she's mad at. History Brietta used to live at Iskandrah, the land of Wisdom and Creativity. When she was 13, her planet was invaded by Yokhan, the planet of war. Then, she and her sister, Cordelia escaped to Spiral, leaving everyone dead. While searching for food, She had an encounter to Raijin Satouri Kazami, who she first thought as a kidnapper which quickly bought them to engage to a battle, which made a draw due to Cordelia being kidnapped. Then, the two came to truce and served the Spiral. They lived with the sweepers as an independent group for two years until she was elected to be a knight and they moved to the castle. 7 years after, Haruhi Kajinumura, Kyon Hotori, Raijin, and Brietta moved to the west side of Spiral. A year after that, Brietta and Raijin started dating and soon, they were reunited with Cordelia who was seventeen that time Magic and abilities *Psychic *Summoning *Ishkandorvish Rage *Angel Weapons *Silver Bow Theme song I remember tears streaming down your face When I said "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Don't you dare look out your window Darling everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold on to this lullaby Even when the music's gone gone Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound (INSTRUMENTAL) Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Trivia *her relationship with Raijin is also known as "Slow-Pace-relation-with-the-king-of-speed" *one of the three original characters who never got pregnant *rarely shows intimacy with her boyfriend *can sing *one of the smartest girls in town. *afraid of the dark *can read a pocketbook in just 30 minutes *her pet's name is "Ishtella" (Ish- from Iskandrah and -tella is chinese for luck" *Her Style is Lolita *Loves cats *prefers ammense than war *her theme song is about her sister *capable of guns *skateboards *whenever she turns to rage, everyone she talks to deserves a sharp tongue Relationships *''' Mojosh AL-J, Popurii Kassa, Haruhi Kajinumura-Hotori''' :::: 'These four have been good friends since they are trading partners and "kumares". Most commonly, in a four-battle, these four are the best among the rest *'Raijin Kazami :::: Raijin had been in-love with Brietta ever since they've met and they've started dating. ::::